


A Game of Meowth and Rattata

by mochawhip



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochawhip/pseuds/mochawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s tired of the tangles in his hair that the ears cause in the morning, or how the tail flaps uselessly when flying with his Pokemon.</p>
<p>Written forever ago for pokanon kinkmeme Loveless-style prompt where Falkner is one of the last few Gym Leaders to still have his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Meowth and Rattata

\---

“Falkner?”

He’s tired of the whispered hushes behind his back from his fellow Gym Trainers. It’s not like they distract him from his work, but when sharing a record with someone like _Bugsy_ , he can’t help but feel put down.

“About that, Falkner…”

He’s tired of the tangles in his hair that the ears cause in the morning, or how the tail flaps uselessly when flying with his Pokemon. But more importantly–

“I’d be more than happy to make this official.”

More importantly, he’s a growing teenager and just plain _horny_.

Falkner nods sharply and reminds himself to not just fall to his knees and bow to all the Legendaries, or grab Morty by his scarf and throw him down in the middle of the dirt path. Instead, he takes a calm breath and bows his head politely.

“I’m glad you feel the same way, Morty–”

He nearly jumps when a hand takes his shoulder and straightens him back up. Ecruteak’s forest compliments Morty nicely between the golden leaves and sky, and Falkner can’t look away for a second.

“Hey, there’s no need to be so formal. We’re dating now, right?” Morty smiles and drags his hand up to Falkner’s head; Falkner’s well prepared to bite him if he gets petted like some stupid Meowth, but nothing prepares him for the way Morty rubs an ear between his fingers so delicately that he feels he may as well melt on the spot.

“Wha – mmph – wait, _Falkner_.” Morty pries his face away from Falkner’s mouth and holds him back. Falkner thinks he’s completely messed up already in his desperation, but Morty laughs it off in good fun.

“I’m sure you’re…eager, but I know this is new to you, so don’t feel like you have to rush with me. Let’s take it slow, okay?”

“Er – right. Of course.” His tail twitches behind him restlessly. “Slow…”

\---

In Falkner’s defense, it’s much more than just physical attraction or his body going into hormonal haywire. It’s a result of a year-long buildup, when he and Morty finally started speaking more beyond Leader meetings, to visiting each other’s Gyms, to attending festivals together, to Falkner feeling like he was soaring through the sky every time he was with him. His previous relationships were short and something close to disastrous, likely not helped by how protective Falkner felt about his personal space, but with Morty, he was ready and he would do things _right_.

“What do you want to do after lunch?” Falkner asks on their first official date. Cherrygrove’s beach is particularly warm today and Falkner ensures one shoulder is peeking through his robes enticingly. He feels silly showing off odd bits of skin, but if helps Morty get on the same train of thought with him, he’ll do it all the time if he has to.

“I don’t have much else this afternoon, other than catching up on gym paperwork.” Morty watches his toes sink into the sand as gentle waves crash over them. When he smiles, Falkner can’t decide if he looks better here in the golden sand over the leaves in the forest.

He goes from feeling silly to just feeling stupid, but it’s been three weeks and surely they’re ready to go further than just quick kisses at the end of their outings. Falkner treks through the shallow water and takes Morty’s hand. Ocean spray splatters over his bare chest and Falker wipes the droplets up his neck and along his jaw as he looks at Morty.

So stupid. But surely this will work.

“I don’t have much either. All my Trainers are away from the Gym this afternoon.” He stares intently. “The place is empty.”

Morty gives him a look that almost makes Falkner think his embarrassing display worked, but then Morty chuckles and pats – _pets_ him on the head between the ears.

“You always have your Pokemon to keep you company, right? Don’t worry – I’m sure Pidgeot would be happy to spend the rest of the day with you.”

Falkner briefly flirts with the idea of burying his head in the sand and waiting for the tide to rise.

\---

Good things may come to those who wait, if they don’t go mad first, Falkner decides. He’s certain he’s shown himself to be willing and ready to lose the ears and tail, to finally stop the giggles behind his back, to earn a little _respect_ , to just drape around Morty and show him just how much he loves him through wandering hands and shuddering gasps.

But no, Morty wants to take it _slowly_. So slowly that a month and a half feels like a year and the furthest they’ve gotten is a little tongue battling and a few hickeys to prove it.

Falkner rolls onto his stomach and spits in his hand.

“He’s such a bastard,” he decides out loud, and thrusts his hand between his legs.

Touching himself would be a lot easier if he had something to imagine. Thinking of a random face and curvy body no longer works and he feels guilty doing so now. He only wants Morty – beautiful, incredible, annoyingly-always-covered-up Morty. At least his favorite sweater is snug enough for Falkner to guess what his chest is like, and he’s seen his arms. It’s extra work, but there’s something thrilling about imagining Morty tug his scarf from his neck, twisting his head away as it slips around him. It’s a long scarf, so Falkner sees it taking ages to get off, making him wait forever just to see a little of that long neck.

“Nnh…”

Morty’s chest must be fairly toned. Running across the world with Eusine for all those years surely means there’s a little muscle. His legs, too. Falkner wants all those clothes off just to be sure, but the Morty behind his eyes takes his sweet time stripping. Slipping his headband makes his hair even messier, as though he just got up from rolling around in the sheets. Finally, the sweater – he teasingly pulls it up to flash a little belly before pulling it down again.

Falkner wants to hit his head against the floor next to his futon. Even in his fantasies, Morty is a bastard.

Falkner spits in his hand again and scoots his knees up higher, ass raised up and tail curled to the side. His ears twitch against his pillow, always there, _always_ getting in the way, why can’t he just be rid of them already–

He slips his fingers up and down his cock, so hard and ready but Morty won’t _let_ him yet and Falkner’s damn close to just begging for it. His hand tightens into a sticky fist and he snaps his hips harder, willing his dream-Morty to get on with it. The desperation works and the sweater finally goes, followed by Morty opening up his pants and tugging them down his slim hips.

Falkner hasn’t a clue what kind of underwear Morty wears, so nothing will suffice for now.

Morty’s right about one thing – Falkner is definitely new to this, and even in his visions he can’t help feeling a little nervous about looking at Morty naked. Being on his hands and knees means he won’t have to fully look, at least, so Falkner keeps his position and curves his spine harder. He knows this Morty won’t be able to resist this image – trembling, flushed, gasping between his fingers as Falkner sucks on them to muffle his desperate whines. He has to stop sucking, though, and pull at his own tail, because Morty would do that just to tease him even more. His hips shake at the shock of the pulling, but it’s so good that he does it again. But he has to stop there, too, because Morty would play with his ears next. He’d rub the backs to send numbing pleasure to Falkner’s fingertips, then he’d nibble at the tips because he’s never done that before and Falkner begs him to try it. Falkner moves his hands to his nipples and twists them mercilessly, because Morty could tease and play with them while biting at his ears to make Falkner plead even more.

And finally he’d get what he wants and submit easily to Morty pulling his hips up and finally sinking _in_ , or however was the proper way to do it, but Falkner is more interested in getting his fist back around his cock than worrying about the details. He trusts Morty and knows he’ll make it good, rocking into him slowly and whispering sweet, torturous words into those useless ears. Falkner thinks he’ll have to jerk himself off like he’s doing now while Morty fucks him, not because Morty won’t offer but because Falkner can’t help himself; he’s wanted this for so long and he can’t wait any longer because he’ll burst and his palm slips so nicely along his length that he can’t resist going faster and tighter, and maybe Morty will be a bastard again and pry his hand off, but Falkner will fight back and jerk off because he _deserves_ this, so please, just let him come already, just let him come, he’ll come so hard-

Falkner’s knees skid apart and he sinks his teeth into his pillow, feeling like he’s crashing from the sky when his cock swells and hot bursts of come seep between his fingers. His ears droop and his tail flops to his side, still tender from all the tugging he imposed on it.

“Hate him so much,” he groans into his pillow. It isn’t fair that he can make himself feel this good but not share with the man responsible for all it.

\---

Falkner loves him so much.

It’s not fair that he loves him so much, but Morty seems to love him, too, so Falkner supposes it is fair after all. He understands that attraction beyond physical qualities is so much more important, but he’s certain they’ve established that well enough by now.

And not to mention he’s still a young man going through his hormonal prime – but a man unfortunately in love with the most irritating person in the world.

“Don’t – _stop that_.” Falkner nudges Morty in the side and ducks his head. The Ecruteak festival lights are dim enough to hide the flush on his face, but he won’t risk his chances. He bats away Morty’s hand from his ears, needing a break from all the tingles that shoot down his spine whenever Morty rubs the back of them.

“Sorry,” Morty laughs. He hides his hands in his traditional robes and leans over to Falkner’s ear where he can tease quietly without the festival attendees overhearing. “I can’t help it. They’re cute.”

“And don’t call them that…” Falkner tries to will them against it, but the fuzzy ears droop anyway.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Morty says carefully, looking around to ensure they’re alone enough. The ears perk up again. Is he… “If you want to rest a bit at my apartme–”

“ _Yes_ ,” Falkner blurts out before he can finish, and he grabs Morty’s hand to drag him far away from the world as soon as possible.

\---

Making out is slow but Falkner doesn’t care; he finally has a chance to lose the horrible ears and tail (to show Morty that he wants him more than anything else) and he’ll be patient so long as they’re gone by morning. Morty looks surprised-yet-pleased at how Falkner throws him on the couch once the apartment door is closed behind them and how he scrambles over Morty’s legs and lap. The tail sways restlessly under his robes and Falkner pokes a thigh through the slit to loosen it up (to entice Morty into seeing more because Falkner’s willing to give him everything by this point).

When they stumble to the bed, when Falkner’s robe slips down his shoulders and chest and up his legs, when Morty opens his mouth and drags a hot tongue up his cock, Falkner thanks all the Legendaries in his head and lays back to accept whatever Morty gives him.

Then Morty stops.

“Oh – I guess I’m going a little too fast.” Morty squirms his way back up Falkner’s body to press a kiss against his cheek. Falkner blinks at him, dazed at the sudden dive in pleasure.

“What…”

“Sorry. One step at a time, okay?”

Morty makes him come with his hand, which is amazing enough, except the tail makes it uncomfortable to lie on his back while his hips jerk impatiently.

\---

Falkner’s grateful for _something_ at this stage of their relationship, but it’s still never enough. He attempts every angle to encourage Morty to just rip apart his clothes and throw him over the closest surface – deeply gulping his drinks, firmly licking cones of vanilla ice cream, letting the wind open up his robes to teasingly reveal a shoulder or belly.

He begins to wonder if it would still all fly completely over Morty’s head if he lay naked in the middle of his Gym with a sign that says _COME FOR A WILD RIDE_ around his neck. But even his pride, as tattered as it is, would never allow that.

Falkner has to admit that he’s grateful for a little of the slow pace. There’s only one way to get rid of the ears and as desperate as he is to lose them, he prefers doing it as painlessly as possible.

A few weeks after they officially start somewhat-sleeping together, Falkner finds it much easier to come with Morty’s fingers between his legs.

“Beautiful,” Morty whispers into a twitching ear as Falkner tries to regain himself. He can’t keep Morty waiting though, so he pushes him onto his back and slides down.

Blowjobs are easier now as well, and Falkner supposes the slow pace they’re going at has given him valuable practice. He knows that it’s best to wet his lips first and then cover his teeth with them as he swallows down Morty’s erection, keeping a tight, wet ring with his mouth as he slips up and down. He knows Morty loves feeling his tongue flat and firm against the underside, and he knows using the tip of his tongue just under the head makes Morty squirm and gasp and sometimes even whisper his name like he’s the most amazing thing ever.

He also, unfortunately, knows that Morty is a little ticklish.

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t–” Morty tries to muffle his laughter as Falkner slips off his cock and glares. “Sorry, your ears are brushing against my stomach again.”

Falkner would throw him off the bed and steal all the sheets if he didn’t love him so much.

\---

By their sixth month anniversary, Falkner is on the brink of giving up.

It’s easier to accept the idea that maybe it’s just Morty and not him, that maybe Morty is worried about hurting him or worried that Falkner will change his mind. At least that way, Falkner can understand why it’s taking so long to reach that next step. The ears still tangle his hair and the tail still sways uselessly, but suddenly, they’re only a small price to pay to be with someone he can’t stop thinking about.

Despite trying to think like this, he can’t help feeling stubborn every once in a while.

“I’m not fragile,” he says sternly after receiving a kiss on the cheek. Falkner’s sure his expression is strained and hard, so he looks away. Morty’s silence is telling enough that his message is sinking in, and Falkner almost wishes he could take it back and return to acting like nothing’s wrong and he doesn’t need more than what he already has.

“I know,” Morty finally replies, sighing against his cheek. His breath makes the fuzzy ears twitch. “I’m sorry, Falkner. I just don’t want to–”

“You won’t.” Falkner fumbles around in the darkness and finds Morty’s hand, which he squeezes tightly. His heart races so hard against his chest that it feels like he’s falling from the sky, but Falkner refuses to stop himself now. “I trust you, so don’t ruin that.”

\---

Falkner thanks all the Legendaries for helping him refuse to give up.

Or maybe it’s thanks to his perseverance, or to Morty finally being ready to advance to the next step with him. Falkner can’t say he cares right now because stumbling through the darkness until they find the futon is much more important.

He grabs Morty and crashes down in a beautiful mess, with Morty catching him just before he slams into the mattress. Falkner doesn’t care if he bumps his head or tears the sheets or catches his tail on something, because Morty will put him back on track and get him focused – and how could anyone not focus on such incredible hands and lips that send Falkner soaring? He twists helplessly, nude and flushed while Morty stays clothed and composed above him until Falkner tugs apart his clothes as well. The scarf takes ages and it’s too dark to see what kind of underwear Morty is wearing today, but those details don’t matter anymore. There’s something different about rolling over the sheets together this time, as though all barriers and restraints have shattered between them.

Falkner realizes he could get poetic with this, but he’s still young and horny and wants it rough and wants it _now_.

“It’s fine, it’s _fine_ ,” he sobs into his pillow. Falkner knows now that Morty really can’t resist watching him writhe on his hands and knees, legs spread and hips tilted up so he can take Morty’s fingers easily. Trails of lube drip off the fingers in him and slip down his balls and cock until they splash onto the sheets below him. His extra ears are raw from rubbing and his tail throbs from being pulled mercilessly. Morty is rougher with him now, if only because Falkner begged him to be.

“Are you sure?” Morty asks cautiously, but Falkner can sense the damn teasing in his tone. The fingers curve down and rub quickly over his prostate in heavy strokes, refusing to stop even when Falkner’s knees skid further apart and his teeth sink deeper into the pillow. Jabs of pleasure hit him hard and Falkner feels his whole body threatening to collapse under the assault. Morty keeps him in place by tugging on the tail again and Falkner curves his spine harder.

“Just – now, _now_ , it’ll be okay, come on, Morty,” he whines into the pillow. He’s got to be loose enough after all this torture and the lube is practically spread everywhere, and he trusts Morty to be careful. Falkner’s about to bite his pillow again, but Morty flips him around onto his back, cramping the tail against the mattress until Morty shoves his knees and raises his ass up. Falkner’s still new to all this and has to close his eyes because it’s almost too much to watch and feel at the same time, and he can feel _everything_ ; the slicked head of Morty’s cock sliding between his cheeks, the first stretch and push, the warm kisses along his jaw as Falkner shakes and trembles and falls as Morty fills him up.

“Falkner – are you okay – you feel so amazing,” Morty says in a rush as he struggles to stay still. One hand slowly pumps Falkner’s cock while the other tangles in his hair near the ears that buzz restlessly against his head.

But Falkner can’t begin to answer or even speak when he’s too busy panting and gasping. His nails scratch at the sheets and Morty’s back; his teeth sink into his lip and Morty’s shoulder; his cock throbs and swells against his belly; his tail thrashes under all the pressure until quite suddenly, it stills completely.

“ _Move_ ,” Falkner manages to say, and that’s all it takes.

Falkner knows he’ll need to get used to the odd pressure and discomfort of being fucked like this, but he trusts Morty will help him plenty of times with that. Despite all things, it’s still better than Falkner originally expected. Morty keeps his nipples tweaked and cock hard as he rocks into him slowly – until Falkner kicks him in the shoulder with a heel and sobs at him to go harder because Falkner refuses to wait any longer and he needs to feel Morty as much as possible. He wants Morty to hold his legs apart wide, fuck him senselessly, kiss his heated cheeks, whisper useless things into those useless ears that somehow make Falkner want him more. He claws at Morty’s arms and thrashes his head as Morty moves faster and pumps his cock at the same frenzied pace to send Falkner’s mind reeling. It’s hard to tell what’s sending him over the edge faster – the way Morty’s cock fills his insides, the thumb rubbing thick drops of precome around the slit on his erection, Morty’s stupid _teeth_ that keep nibbling the tips of his ears until the buzzing in them makes his whole head feels numb.

Falkner feels as light as a feather when he arches and orgasms over his stomach, as though several dead weights were just lifted off his body.

\---

“Finally. Thank you, Ho-Oh, Lugia, _finally_.” Falkner twists his fingers in his hair and tugs harder, just to be sure the ears really, truly, sincerely are gone. Morty throws an arm over his side and presses against Falkner’s back, now a perfect fit with the tail also gone.

“I still think they were cute,” he says between kisses over Falkner’s neck. “But I can get used to this new image. You look great no matter what.”

“They were a pain.” Falkner finally releases his hair and rubs his eyes. “Totally useless, completely annoying, made everyone talk nonsense about me…”

“But they were still a part of you.” The kisses move to his cheek and finally to his lips for a quick peck. Falkner overcomes his guard for a moment and looks into Morty’s eyes, seeing everything he loves about the man all at once. “I’d accept anything you have or do without question.”

Falkner wants to tell Morty that he’s an embarrassing sap and still a total bastard, but he knows he’d also accept everything about Morty without question, so it’s only fair.

“I know.” He sighs and lies against the pillow, squirming closer to Morty’s chest that he can press against without any dead weight holding him back. “Thank you.”


End file.
